happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
CJ
CJ is a bear. He appears to be enemies with Flippy. Deadlydark created him and uses him a lot in the comics. Description CJ is a peach bear with a with a brown pattern on his head. The pattern resembles hair. He wears a red shirt and blue pants that got destroyed three times. He has a tail which can only be seen from behind. He had a cancelled look with a red checkered shirt. CJ Flippy rivalry CJ and Flippy appear to hate each other. It started when Flippy accidentally gave CJ a bad coupon. Because of this, they started a fight that went from a subway station to a shuttle to town. This fight ended when CJ slamed a frying pan over Flippy's head, suposedly killing the green bear. However, as CJ walked away, one of Flippy's eyes opened, showing that he was alive. Later, CJ was parking his car when it hit an unknown car. When CJ went to see if the person inside, it turned out to be Flippy's car. They engadged in a battle. However, the battle was stopped short when Giovanti carelessly hit them with his car. They continued the fight on top of his car. However, their combined wieght caused Giovanti to crash, killing him in explosion and throwing Flippy and CJ off the top of his car. They both landed on top of Lumpy's bus and breaking through it's roof. CJ tries to deliver the final blow, but Flippy rolls over, causing CJ to puncture the gas tank. The bus preceeded to blow up, killing Lumpy, Cuddles and Cro-marmot. CJ finds a rock and uses it to crush Flippy's skull in. Once again, Flippy survives. CJ is outside a building when Flippy attacks again. Flippy pushes into CJ through this building and into a truck that looks like optimus prime. Just like before, CJ is about to kill Flippy when he rolls over, causing him to punch the oil tank. The sheer friction of the punch caused the truck to blow up, killing cuddles and cro-marmot. Flippy was badly wounded by the explosion; He no longer had a lower torso. However, they crashed into split, breaking her in two. Flippy, with his eyeball hanging out after crashing through the building, is seeming to win. However, CJ sees a gun and uses it to apparenty shoot the green bear to death. However, as CJ limped away, the eye hanging out of it's socket "opened" indicating he was still alive. Kill count *Cuddles ( Blown up three times) *Cro-Marmot ( Blown up three times) *Lumpy (Blown up once) *Giovanti ( Caused him to crash) *Split ( Broken in half) Debatable Fates Deaths *Splicin' it ( cut up) *It won't work (face clawed) *Sheller's debut (face ripped off) * Sheller's problem (face ripped off) *Zilla, queen of monsters ( face ripped off) Other *Picture ( burnt to death) Injuries *CJ vs Flippy Series ( Multiple kicks and punches and damaged in explosion) *Work hard, pay hard ( Face ripped off (It's amazing he survived that)) *Death in a bottle ( Root beer bottle broke through top of mouth) Trivia *CJ is deadlydark's only bear character besides the hulk. *CJ was going to appear in zombie eliminators, but it was cancelled. *Most of CJ's deaths have to do with his face. *CJ looks like the real version of deadlydark. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Peach Characters Category:Good characters Category:Deadlydark's characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Self-Inserts